hey, seiya!
by sailorwave
Summary: hey, seiya! don't be sad! (based off of 'Hey, Odango' by lady bundtcake)


hey, seiya!

i forgot my lunch again. i know i knowー can you share with me? ppplleeeassseee? you will? yay! you're my favourite seiya, there's no seiya better than you on this earth. what? you're the only seiya i know? that's the point, silly!

hey, seiyaー

did you make this yourself? i knew it! you're a secret home cook, aren't you? you and mako-chan should come along and make me a big dinner! no, she wouldn't mind. of course she's a better cook than you! seiya, you're so cocky. time to deflate that big head of yours! girls won't like you if you have too big of an ego! you don't care? fineー i won't like you if you have a big ego. hah! i knew that would work.

don't worry. i do think you're very modest.

hey, seiyaー

why does my opinion matter to you so much? not that i mind but… hm? i have a boyfriend you know! yes, yes, i get what you mean… it makes me happy that you think that way of me. i never could've asked for a better friend than you.

ah, don't be sappy. i know i'm important, i'm a princess! you said so yourself. i'm… beautiful? thank you. i think you're pretty handsome too, and not only that, but your voice is beautiful. there is no idols out there much like the three lights. whenever i heard you sing, i could always feel your emotions. ah, come on, don't be modest now. you were just telling me how great you were yesterday!

if i knew the three lights before i met you, you would be my favourite! no, i'm not trying to make you feel better. i'm trying to boost your ego! i would be your number one fan! i would go to all your concerts and fan meetings. you wouldn't know how to get rid of me!

hm, i know you wouldn't want to get rid of me. i wouldn't want to get rid of you either. i don't.

hey, seiya…

you're important to me. you're the friend that i would keep by my side everyday for the rest of my life. you made me happy when i was sad. somehow you just… you knew what to say. i love my friends, i love them so much… but i love you too. i bought your cd the other day. i will listen to it whenever i miss you.

yes! you pay for a lot of things for me, the least i can do is pay for a cd. nope! you are not going to give me money. but… if you want to buy me ice cream, i can't say no

hey, seiyaー

i bet you and mamo-chan would be good friends. you guys both have the ugliest of wardrobes! don't kid me, seiya! you both have ugly exercise clothing, ugly coloured jackets…

hey! ok, maybe your jacket looks better. don't tell him i said that, though, he takes pride in his green jacket. i bet you two would be really fun to hang out with, but, i don't want to make you feel bad. howeverー

both of you love me. i think that's what the most you have in common.

hey, seiya...

when i first met you, i thought you were the weirdest guy. and i've had my fair share of weird guys! you were so annoying and obnoxious, you reminded me of someone else i know… hm? who? i won't tell you! but seriouslyー you were so weird. your personality was so repelling, but somehow, i felt drawn to you. not in a weird way! haruka would always tell me you were just trying to steal me away from mamo-chan, but i knew better. you are just too kind and caring, haruka has her defences up too high.

haha! i wish i could see more of you and haruka bicker. you guys were hilarious! someone finally put you in your place.

hey… seiya…

i'm sorry. i've never said sorry before, have i? i'm sorry i can't love you back. i love mamo-chan, i do. you became such a good friend of mine, one i could never replace.

i wish you could stay. i wish we could hang out everyday, even though i know we don't now. you're too busy. i wish you could stay so you can meet mamo-chan and you two can hang out. i wish you could stay because i know you would be great friends with shingo, my brother. i wish you could stay so you can help me with my homework. i wish… i wish you could stay because i'll miss you.

don't look at me with those sad eyes, you know i'm a crybaby! i'll cry… you don't want to see me cry, huh?

hey, seiya…

i'm never going to forget you.

you're going to always occupy this little part of my mind, my heart. i want you to come visit me when everything is good on your planet, okay? maybe one day, i'll visit you. i bet all the treats on your planet are just as good as the ones here! maybe you can make me meals there too.

aha, of course i'm hungry! i'm trying my best not to eat all your food. no, i will not! you need your energy!

hey, seiyaー

i will love you forever.

forever.


End file.
